Let's Skip to The End
by Drops of Jupiter in My Hair
Summary: Sasuke wants to be accepted by his father and surpass Itachi in acting. However, to prove that he's good enough to enter the same top-notch acting-academy Itachi did, Sasuke and said elder brother devise a plan. Why not act as someone else for an entire month, in disguise? But wait, what's this about cross dressing? [NaruSasu / NOT a super-girly-Sasuke fic / Good Itachi]


**AN:** _-clipped-_

_The author's note has been moved to the bottom of this chapter, so if you'd like to quickly skip down there and read the possibly-important information, be my guest._

**This has not been edited due to lack of a beta, so please excuse any errors until I get back around to editing this [or you can just tell me the errors if you remember them, heueheuheu]**

**Warning:** Cross-dressing, cursing, slightly OOC until I can get the story rolling [Then I'll try and keep Sasuke, well, Sasuke], and rated M for later on.

* * *

"You're insane," Sasuke spat, seething. The harsh words didn't seem to faze Itachi at all, being used to such name-calling from his younger brother. As he reclined in his large, leather chair, the fire behind him made creative shadows dance across his strong features and all the books on the bookshelves surrounding him. Sasuke almost considered labeling the image 'mysterious', if it wasn't for the fact that he knew perfectly well it was simply his Aniki in his study, probably trying his hardest not to grin.

"You want to have your acting taken seriously, do you not?" Itachi asked smoothly, admiring his nails. Sasuke inwardly scoffed. _'I only wish to surpass you in Father's eyes' _was the silent retort.

"How is attending some commoner school going to change anything?" Itachi sighed and sent the younger Uchiha a look which clearly stated 'Can it be any more obvious?'. Sasuke froze. "You want me to go to this school to prove that I can act like a hoodlum?" He asked, flabbergasted. Itachi sighed again, rubbing his temples this time. Sometimes his Otouto could be so simple-minded.

"It is the only way Father would even consider allowing you to attend an acting academy, ne?" Itachi's eyes softened slightly, a sadness tingeing those usually stoic eyes. He knew fairly well how his brother admired him, and how Sasuke also wished to be acknowledged in their father's eyes. It depressed Itachi greatly that the younger couldn't find another way to prove himself, like shoveling his own path in the wintry storm. But the older Uchiha said nothing, per usual in these moments.

Sasuke needed to discover that he wasn't simply 'The younger brother', by himself. He was Sasuke Uchiha, and nothing would change that. Sasuke needed to realize that he was his own being who also needed to have his own ambitions, not simply to live off of the fact that he needed to be 'better' for someone else. Itachi only hoped dearly that perhaps a week or so at this 'commoner' school would help his Otouto realize that.

"But..." Sasuke frowned, eyes calculating. This _would _be something special to add to his long list of reasons why he would be an acceptable candidate for the academy, but for an entire _month _away from home? That wasn't the thought that scared him as much as the fact that he would have to pretend to be some _simpleton_! Weren't cavemen supposed to be extinct? Yet here he was, signing himself up for a ride back-in-time. "That's entirely too degrading," he argued.

"And while you're acting, you won't always have the best role. Sometimes you will be a side-character, and sometimes you may be forced to act out something which isn't entirely pleasing. Does this mean that you can simply decline the offer? Of course not, Sasuke."

"But Aniki-"

"No buts, Otouto. It's either a yes, or a no. The acting world will move on fine without you, you're nothing special." Sasuke flinched, as if the words had physically harmed him. Itachi leaned forward in his chair, eyes glinting suspiciously while the shadows on his face deepened. Sasuke blamed the strange lighting effects on the fire, yet Itachi seemed to be able to do that even without a flickering flame. "Show them that you're something unique, which cannot be overlooked. You're Sasuke Uchiha, are you not? No Uchiha is simply 'an addition' to the circus. We're the entire show."

Sasuke was torn. He wanted nothing more than to be accepted by their father, to feel normal for _once_. But to do **this**? To go to an entire month and pretend to an entire school that he was someone he wasn't? That... That...

That would definitely get him into the acting industry.

Sasuke hissed, a habit Itachi noticed the younger had picked up after going away to camp one summer with their uncl,e Orochimaru. The guy wasn't a bad person, but he did have a strange obsessions with snakes. "Fine," Sasuke quipped finally. "What do I have to do?" Itachi smirked.

"Well, I was thinking of having you wear this," Itachi turned and pulled out a shopping bag. Sasuke hesitantly walked forward and peeked inside, surprised to find about 7 boxes.

"What are these?"

"Your new outfits." Sasuke was almost scared to look further, fearful of the rags and holed-clothing he would be forced to look at. "Don'tbe scared," Itachi chuckled. "take a look." And the younger did, pulling out one box and slowly revealing the clothing.

"This is for me?" Itachi nodded, and if Sasuke knew any better, he'd say the elder looked slightly cheeky with his chin resting on his folded hands like that. Sasuke placed the now empty box on the desk before his brother, and took out a shirt, some rather slim jeans, and- "Then why is there a bra?"

"Because you'll be undercover." And Sasuke froze in time, his intelligent brain racing miles a minute as to decipher the coding his brother had surely released. As far as he could tell, it wasn't a code though. It was the brutal truth. "I was thinking of something slightly similar to Sasuke, like Satsuki meaning 'May' or Suki with 'love'. Maybe Saki, meaning 'rare blossoming'?" Itachi laughed. "That would be interesting." Sasuke wasn't listening.

"I'm _not _dressing as a woman!" Sasuke threw the clothes down in a childish way. Itachi eyed the clothing, his smirk vanishing to reveal a harsh expression of distaste.

"That was rude," he quipped, and Sasuke, out of habit, immediately apologized in an almost robotic manner.

"However, my answer still stands. You said disguise, _not _cross-dressing." It was Sasuke's turn to look disgusted. Itachi shrugged, appearing to not care one bit.

"You can do whatever you'd like, Sasuke. However, just 'acting' like some "commoner", as you kindly put it, may not be enough. But acting like a _female _"commoner" would definitely be enough," Itachi explained. He knew exactly why Sasuke was so touchy on the subject of him being a woman, and Itachi didn't like the fact that he himself was playing on that subject. But he also knew that this was another part of Sasuke that the younger brother needed to accept, even if their Father couldn't.

Sasuke shifted, hating his Aniki for being correct, as always. "Is there another option?" He muttered, and Itachi replied by sending him a look.

"Would you like to prove yourself, or would you like to stay stubborn?" Itachi asked. _'Hopefully this trip will be enough for you to discover the importance of independence,'_ said man mentally added. Sasuke stared defiantly at the fire behind them both, before sighing. The tension slowly released from his shoulders before he bent down and gingerly recollected the feminine clothing. He eyed it once they were in his delicate-looking hands, muttering to himself.

"At least these aren't rags." Itachi snorted at the comment and Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"Why is _Ino _here," Sasuke hissed. Yamanaka Ino, a beautiful blonde with long, light-colored hair and pale skin to match with her pale blue eyes, laughed at Sasuke.

"To help you with your _metamorphosis_, of course," she giggled, and the younger Uchiha paled at the word. He snapped his head towards the only other occupant of the over-sized bathroom, glaring daggers at his brother.

"You _told _her?" He growled. Itachi nodded, that cheeky aura once again accompanying him.

"Hai, and _only _her, since she will also be accompanying you to Konoha High. I figured having at least someone familiar for backup, may be reassuring." Sasuke eyed his oddly-giddy 'reassurance' and scoffed. The Uchihas had known the Yamanakas for centuries, so of course every new generation was also reacquainted with the family. Sasuke didn't care for Ino all that much, but to call her anything but a younger sister just didn't fit right. While he didn't show it, he actually did understand how their families had gotten along for so long. Ino was... tolerable, just about as much as she was lovable and annoying as fuck.

"Hn," was all he graced the two with, showing his submission to the 'project'. Ino squealed in delight, knowing this was a once-in-a-lifetime offer.

"Alrighty then!" She piped. "Let's get started, Satsuki-chan!" And Sasuke felt lightheaded suddenly, strangely voting for the unlikely occurrence of him fainting. Nope. It was simply the early-signs of a headache. Damn.

"Let's make this quick, Ino." Sasuke added, knowing how she seemed to like 'preparing for the day' for hours on end whenever she came over to visit. As un-often as that was, considering they lived all the way in Japan while Ino was an American with her own family here, Sasuke found it tedious. What on earth could take a woman so long in the goddamned bathroom? Well, he was about to find out. He was just glad that this temporary-house that Itachi had rented out for them wasn't actually their own, for he was positive by the end of their little 'preparation session' he would begin throwing things.

Sasuke had confronted Itachi with his little 'I'm going to become an actor, also' plan several months ago, and after several more weeks of planning, they made some bullshit excuse for their parents to allow them to visit America _alone _for a few months. While said parents were skeptical, they granted their sons access in the end. Sasuke was positive his trip would run perfectly, but already he was discovering several bumps in the road. For example; simpletons, cross-dressing, and Yamanaka Ino who would no-doubt never let him live this down.

"Come on, hurry up!" She hastened him over towards a mirror, demanding he sit down on the chair so conveniently placed before it. Complying silently, Sasuke quickly stashed away some pride in the back of his skull, knowing he would lose the rest of it by the time they were finished. "Okay, let's start with your hair," Ino began. Apparently she was going to explain all her actions to the younger Uchiha, which Sasuke actually appreciated, considering he would have to do these on his own once they arrived at the boarding high school.

The blonde brushed her own long hair over her shoulder before she leaned down and unzipped her heavy-duty cosmetics-bag. When had she brought with her? The raven couldn't even remember. Hell, he was contemplating whether she could stash Jupiter in that thing. She didn't pull out Jupiter though, instead revealing a handful of hair extensions. "While a wig would be too risky, we may have to use one," she explaine, "because if these don't match your hair color - and trust me, Sasuke, I tried to find the right shade, but your hair is such a unique blend of black and blue - then it'll be obvious." Placing the hair up to his head, Ino's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, they don't match. Unless you'd like to dye your actual hair, we're going to have to go with this," and suddenly there was a wig in her hands.

It was black haired and long, and Sasuke knew the strands would reach his mid back. The bangs were long too, and the raven noted they were cut finely so that they weren't uneven or split-ended. Same with the back hair- no split-ends or unevenness. Ino admired the wig also, slowly placing it down on the counter before them before tying a hair-tie around fair, silken stands. "Are you watching? Because I won't always be there to do this for you," she explained. Sasuke nodded, smirking as the head movement caught Ino off guard. She glared at him, but was also smiling.

"Alright, and after that," she muttered, grabbing the wig again and holding it over his head, she slowly lowered the onyx waterfall. Sasuke blinked, and suddenly he could barely see. "Oh my, the bangs are _way _too long!" Ino exclaimed. "Here, I'll cut them shorter so everyone can see your ey-"

"No!" Sasuke quickly chided. "I like it better this way, so it will be harder to recognize me without my disguise." Ino seemed hesitant, but agreed.

"Alright, but at least apart your bangs for the rest of the transformation, so you can see everything." And Sasuke complied, huffing slightly when the middle section of said bangs couldn't quite reach behind his ears, and instead situated itself over the bridge of his nose. He could still see fine, but the hairs tickled his face slightly. Ino giggled, but continued speaking afterwards easily. "Next we'll head to makeup, and then clothing."

"Can we skip the cosmetics? I don't want anything on my face," he mumbled.

"Sasuke, while you won't need much, a least a little blush to make you look cuter, okay? We're aiming for _average _girl, not confident _I-have-the-appearance-of-a-top-model _girl. And let's face it, at least 90% of our female school-population wears makeup." Sasuke sighed, but let the woman dust the pink powder over his cheeks anyway. "Oh wow," she whispered. "You really do have a nice face. High cheekbones, dark eyebrows, no blemishes, full lips, fat cheeks-" She laughed as she pulled on said cheeks, and Sasuke felt his eyes watering. Damn, he hated this girl!

After successfully swatting the girl's hands away, he nursed his aching cheeks as Ino pulled out his chair. Fat cheeks his ass! Sasuke actually didn't resesmble a woman all that much, with his obviously masculine body and toned limbs. However, with the right clothing and makeup aditions, Ino was confident in Sasuke at least being _mistaken_ for a girl.

"Okay, Satsuki, now onto clothing," she grinned. While easily guiding the mentally-screeching Uchiha, Ino began explaining some more. "Now remember, we're in America, so don't expect people to call you by your last name or add any honorifics to your name. We have different foods, commercials, and popular-sports here too, so don't be too surprised when-"

"I know, Ino," Sasuke muttered as he was suddenly across the large bathroom, standing before a full body mirror. Ino smiled again, and Sasuke realized she was trying to keep him distracted and 'happy'. She probably knew he wasn't extremely into this whole feminine thing, considering he also told her about his little 'secret'. When they were younger, she had asked him why their father always gave him "mean looks". Luckily they had been alone, content, and playing soundly by themselves, which was probably the only reason Sasuke happened to let the vital information slip at the time.

"Okay. Well, while I know you can probably figure out how to wear a skirt and your uniform, a bra is going to be different. I'm assuming that you don't feel the need to have fake breasts, which is perfectly fine. However, it will be kind of strange and embarrassing if you don't even wear a bra. So, here, take off your shirt." And Sasuke did. "Now try and clip this behind your back. It's just the cloth type, since you don't need to wear a cup because of your nonexistent cleavage- No Sasuke, you have to bend your arms like thi- No, not li- What are you doing!? You can't do that- _**Sasuke**_!" Ino yelled, exasperated. Itachi, who was still leaning languidly against the wall, chuckled.

Sasuke ignored them both, clipping the bra while he had it on backwards, and afterwards twisting it to the correct direction and slipping his arms in the straps. Jeesh, that was easy. Why the hell was Ino making it sound as though bra-latching was some sort of sacred art? And if it was, he took some pride in completely tainting it. Sighing in annoyance, Ino grumbled something about stubborn Uchiha's and walked over to her bag again, pulling out a box. Considering the box's size, how is it possible that it wasn't even visible with the bag closed? Surely it should have at least pinched against the bag's cloth or something...

Ino walked back over to the full body mirror and began opening the cardboard. Realizing it was his school uniform, Sasuke stripped down to his boxers. Ino handed him the top and he pulled it on, not bothering to button up the front as he then slipped on the skirt. Ino also handed him a second skirt-like layer which he pulled on underneaath the school uniform's skirt. Noticing that it made his hips more prominent, he decided against questioning it.

"I need some pants," he explained, pulling down the hem of the skimpy skirt. Ino giggled, as if he was asking her what a tampon was.

"You can't wear pants, silly. Unless it's the winter, that's against-"

"Then tell them it's some religious thing. I'm _not _walking around with half my ass showing. Besides, I need some way to conceal my undergarments," Sasuke muttered, buttoning up the front of his uniform as Ino oh-so- subtly admired his boxer-clad ass. Then he turned to the mirror, and blinked at what he saw. There was a teenage girl around his age and height, with long locks like a cascading ink over his shoulders. The girl had large, confused dark eyes and slightly pink cheeks, her delicate-looking hands held over her abdomen in a folded-fingered manner. While her middle was on the thinner side, her hips were rounded and her shoulders curved. Her legs were long and slender too, like a crane's midway strut.

A disgusted look crossed the innocent-looking girl's face as Sasuke realized it was him. He didn't appear girly without the clothing, not at all, but he had indeed always had slightly rounded hips. He blamed that on his mother's genes. Ino of course aided his hips with her weird second-skirt layer, but otherwise it was all him. As for the shoulders, they were never very broad to begin with, but his long hair definitely made them appear smaller. And his eyes- Those would be hidden anyway. Remembering this, Sasuke shook his head slightly, letting the silky strands shade his onyx pools from view once more. Peeking with slightly black-clouded vision, he was more pleased to find himself easy-to-ignore looking.

Jumping slightly at Ino and Itachi standing behind him, also admiring his 'metamorphosis' as Ino so kindly put it, he felt oddly... enbarassed.

_'This is never going to work, I'm definitely going to be found out. Maybe I can turn back now? maybe- No,'_ Sasuke firmly told himself. He came here for a reason, a way to prove that he could easily disguise as a girl for a month, and easily escape without being suspected. No way was he going to give in now.

Feeling some more confidence and pride form, Sasuke snapped, "Quit gawking." Itachi chuckled and Ino laughed.

"I think _she _is ready." Sasuke punched him.

**tbc...?**

* * *

**AN:** I don't know what I'm doing, okay? So don't ask why or how this storyline came to be. I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I think it's because after reading another cross-dressing fic that made Sasuke super girly and stuff, I just got kind of pissed, because honestly Sasuke isn't a girly sort of guy.

So then later when I was riding the bus, I had this little scene pop in my head. It was of Sasuke saving this girl from falling or something, though he was also dressed as a girl (but his manners took over), so he totally just acted all sweet and prince-like and said "Are you alright, miss?" In a soft voice [slightly OOC, I know, but let's say the girl was pushed down the stairs by some punk-ass jerks who started calling her mean words]. Then the girl's just mentally screaming like; "omg she's so handsome, wtf I'm not gay, but even _**I **_know a prince when I see one"

And then I decided I wouldn't mind reading a fic where Sasuke was still a raised-to-be-royal on the inside, and let his natural instinct take over something. However, as I continued reading the girly-Sasuke fic I was telling you about earlier, I got even more pissed when I was reading that they were giving Sasuke these huge ass Tsunade breasts. And I'm like, Sasuke's a guy with natural confidence in himself and his body, he doesn't have a need for breasts (or breasts of that size) to feel beautiful and flawless. So idk I decided that I wanted to make my own version. But let's all face it, a nearly-grown man's physique is far different from a woman's, so even if I wanted to keep Sasuke as normal as possible, I had to make _some _changes considering not _all _Americans are fools.

Anyway, lets's just have weird recesive genes-turned-dominantexplain Sasuke's slightly-feminine attributes (**NOT** his personality though, that stays relatively Sasuke [well, as well as I can type Sasuke's personality, anyway]). For example; his _only slightly _curved hips. That's it. He doesn't have breasts, a vagina, or those tiny, itty-bitty, anime-girl mouths. As for out-of-character-ness in this chapter, I like to imagine Sasuke being more open and childish around his older brother and family, so you can rest assured that while he's at school and stuff, he'll pretty much act stoic and silent per usual. Except around Naru of course, hurr hurr

Any who, that's enough ranting for one Author's Note.

**Your thoughts?**


End file.
